Lessons in Diplomacy
by Spouse of Orestes
Summary: Peter didn't start out as the perfect ruler, he stumbles at some point. Featuring a deadly Susan, an outraged Edmund, a less than Magnificent Peter and lots and lots of shouting.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **I started writing this as a comedy, but it took a life of its own and suddenly the Pevensie siblings just couldn't stop screaming at each other. Before I knew it, it became sort of dramatic, now I don't know what genre this belongs to. Tell me what you think. _

_This was inspired partly by a line I liked from Capegio's Sea and the Siblings: **"But then again, she Lucy thought with a grin, that was Peter – he hadn't quite found that concept of self."** So I'm dedicating this to her. _

_I think I have drifted a bit far from canon regarding the personalities of the Pevensies with this one, but I just tried to imagine a time when Peter was a young and inexperienced king and he didn't have the title of Magnificent yet (in the book, he only got the title when he was older not when he was crowned). I tried to picture him as someone who is only human and his protective qualities, admirable though they may be, can also be one of his biggest flaws._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia or the Pevensies though I've taken so a lot of liberties with them. _

**Lessons in Diplomacy**

**Chapter One**

There are two ways to avoid the invasion of a nation from a powerful neighbor without using a show of military force: one is trade relations. The economic benefit of a good relationship between countries is the best incentive to maintain peaceful cooperation. The other way is through ties of kinship or marriage. In all of history, the solid relationship between nations has often been achieved through the bonds of marriage, preferably between members of the royal family.

The High King Peter of Narnia had known this as part of his first lessons in politics shortly after he was crowned. But so far, he had yet to put this into practice. At age 17—just four years of his reign, High King Peter had gained the acceptance and respect—if not fear—of his neighboring sovereigns. He was known as a great military commander, with a brother who had as much skill in combat and even brighter talent for strategy at his side. If that reputation wasn't enough to strike terror on anyone who wished to attack Narnia, then the strength of his army of magical beasts did the job quite effectively.

In general, Peter had managed to maintain peace. King Lune of Archenland accepted his rule immediately. He was only too grateful for the liberation of Narnia from the White Witch that for a hundred years had threatened his own country. Calormen in the south and Ettinsmoor in the north were simply in awe of Peter's might to strike after they had seen what he had done to round up the last of the White Witch's army shortly after the Battle in Beruna. There had been some threat from the Lone Islands before, but Peter had effectively subdued its violent forces in his second year of reign and now its people had happily submitted as a colony of Narnia. Galma, Terebinthia and the Seven Isles in the Eastern Ocean had all followed suit and willingly offered to be Narnia's vassals without much ado.

There was one nation, however, that had so far managed from being kept in check. The kingdom of Potens lay on the Southwest of Narnia, separated by the western mountain ranges from Archenland. There was little known of these Western people and for more than a century they seemed to mind their own business, neither interfering nor providing the slightest hint of communication to any of their neighbors.

But it happened on his fifth spring in Narnia, Peter received the first bit of information from this little known country. He had sent an expedition a year earlier to explore this area and the report provided quite alarming news. The country's land area was far larger than Narnia and its armed forces equaled Peter's own. On top of that they had powerful war steeds, steel and other weapons that could be the envy of any military. What was more disquieting, however, was that King Minax, the ruler of Potens had expressed interest in a visit to Narnia. He had heard about the beauty of this country, freshly out of its hundred years of winter and was curious of its young rulers.

Peter had no choice but to extend an invitation for a friendly visit. He could not frighten the Potens king with might, he would have to do with diplomacy.

"You think he'll be as good as King Lune?" Edmund asked across the table from Peter on the morning of their neighbor's visit.

Peter shrugged. "I'm hoping for it. But if not, I'm trying to figure out a way to establish a trade treaty. That's the best thing we've got for now."

"What could we trade them?" asked Edmund. "According to the reports, they seemed to have everything we've got, even more. I'm aiming to get some of their horses though. Best ones in the world, they say. You think we have enough gold?"

"The treasury is quite sufficient," said Peter. "If nothing else, we'll just have to buy whatever they have to offer."

Susan had just come in looking grand in her shimmering dress of blue silk. "They're almost here," she announced. "They've just been sighted. Have you thought about what we could possibly use for a trade?"

"I don't know," said Peter worriedly.

Susan kissed his brow. "We'll figure something out. I'm sure through the course of conversation we'll encounter something," she said optimistically.

"You do that, Su," said Peter. "Try to entertain them as much as possible. Show them the best Narnia has to offer. Try to impress him."

"Oh, I will," she said confidently. "I wish Lucy was here too. She always loves visitors and she would love to show them around. I don't know why she went away so suddenly to Archenland."

"I sent her away deliberately," said Peter. "She doesn't know Minax is coming today."

His siblings gave him puzzled looks. "Why?" asked Edmund.

"I have a feeling this won't be a pretty social call," replied Peter morosely. "I've heard stories about these men from Potens. They don't exactly treat little children with respect the same way as adults. He probably underestimates us for being so young. I wanted to make a good impression."

"By sending Lucy away?" Susan complained. "I don't see how that helps."

"I don't have time to argue about this Su," replied Peter irritably. "Lucy's still young. What does she know about affairs of the state? She'll just get in the way."

"She's only a year younger than me," said Edmund. "She never gets in the way."

"Not this time," said Peter, rather annoyed. He thought to himself that his siblings simply didn't understand. He had heard the king of Potens to be a middle-aged man who valued experience. It would be hard enough to convince him that he, at 17 was already a strong king. Peter knew the value of impressions from his experience in the battlefield. Intimidation played a key part in psychological warfare. Peter wanted to show Minax that he too had as much power. Perhaps if Minax saw that, he would be more reluctant to make Narnia an enemy and more eager to enter into a friendlier relationship. Certainly, he would not be impressed by a 13-year-old queen. Edmund, at least, had some battle experience to his credit, while Susan… well she was charming enough to entertain his guests while he talked serious matters. If all else, it was really up to him, Peter, to provide the proper impression of authority.

Peter had always felt that the weight of governing Narnia had been put on his shoulders. His siblings were a good help, but he always felt the need to be the one to lead and make decisions. Ever since he was crowned, he felt like a father to his country. He would love it, protect it and care for it like he cared for his own brother and sisters. He admitted he had done a good job so far, but that was no reason to lax his guard. He was forever vigilant, jealously guarding the affairs of his country like a faithful watchdog. It was tiring work, but he accepted that it has to be so. It was a task he alone could do. He would spare even his siblings as much as possible if he had to. In his mind, they too, were like his children and they needed his protection.

There was a horn blast outside and their argument over Lucy was forgotten as they all hurried out to join the welcoming party to greet their guests. They did not wait long. The party from Potens had arrived with much grandeur. About 20 magnificent horses arrived all bearing men in fine suits of armor and armed with the finest of steel and shields. They proudly carried the Potens banner embroidered in silver and green and depicting a white horse. Behind them were two carriages emblazoned with the same symbol and drawn by six horses each. At the rear were another dozen horses, but these had no riders and were led by elegantly dressed grooms on ponies.

The two carriages stopped in front of Peter, Edmund and Susan. There was a pompous fanfare and the announcement of King Minax and his various titles. The carriage door opened and out emerged a tall, hulking man with dark hair and a beard. Peter estimated that he was probably in his late forties, perhaps nearing 50. He had a strong chin, a long nose and dark piercing eyes. He reminded Peter of a stern teacher he had when he was 10 years old that always made him feel like a little boy. Peter told himself he was a king now. This man is his equal.

"Greetings King Minax!" said Peter. "I am the High King Peter." He motioned to Edmund. "This is my brother, King Edmund. And my sister," he turned to Susan. "Queen Susan. We welcome you to our humble kingdom." He bowed graciously to the king.

Minax bowed back to Peter with equal grace. "I give you my warmest thanks for your kind invitation." He did the same to Edmund then turned to Susan. Peter saw that the king had paused for a moment to look at her longer before he made the same bow. Peter noticed most men reacted that way to Susan lately. She was growing up to be a very beautiful woman. She had been receiving a lot of letters from suitors who wanted to court her, but so far, Susan had laughed at all of them. Peter knew his sister was still like a child in that aspect and he hoped she could be a child much longer. He didn't want the bother of having suitors knocking at Cair Paravel any time soon.

"May I introduce my son," Minax continued. "The Crown Prince Ignavus." The door of the second carriage flew open and out stumbled a young man of about 20. He looked nothing like his father. He was very thin and had a sallow face. His eyes looked too sunken to be threatening and his lips were too thin. The only trait he got from his father was his long nose, which when paired with his other features made his face look even odder. His gaze fell directly on Susan and he made no bow or any move to hide his fascination. He gawked openly at her as if he had never seen a girl in his life.

Peter noticed that Susan looked uncomfortable and he heard a seething murmur from Edmund's direction though he couldn't quite decipher it. He quickly invited his guests in and they were soon dinning in comfort with all the luxury and fine food that Cair Paravel offered.

Minax proved to be an excellent conversationalist and a very intelligent man. He was much experienced in both battle and state affairs and left none to doubt he was a capable ruler. Peter thought he had done quite well himself. He had managed to answer Minax's questions of Narnia sufficiently and had asked some of his own. Edmund and Susan were also showing their best. Minax was properly impressed by Edmund's mind for strategy, while Susan proved every bit as witty and charming. All the other creatures, in his court had outdone themselves. The food was wonderful, the music first-rate and the fauns who danced for them were superb. It was just a mild irritation that Ignavus had passed through the whole of lunch staring silently at Susan.

When the long meal had ended, Minax asked him for a word. Peter knew this was his chance to push for a trade agreement.

"My son has expressed an interest in your gardens. Perhaps Queen Susan might accompany him while we talk," said Minax.

Susan gave Peter a pleading look but Peter gave her an authoritative nod that indicated she should go with the Ignavus. She cast a disappointed glance at the throne room where Peter was leading Minax but nevertheless agreed to go with the crown prince.

Peter pitied his sister for getting stuck with that horrid Ignavus but he would have told her to go with him anyway if Minax hadn't asked. He didn't need the infatuated prince around to interfere and distract him.

"Your sister is quite a beauty," said Minax when they were seated on comfortable chairs around an elegant table specifically set in the throne room for the occasion. "And so charming."

"Thank you," said Peter. "She's just wonderful and we all love her."

"I see that," replied the king. "I have to say, I am quite impressed. Very impressed and I'm quite delighted I have made your acquaintance. I wished we had sooner."

"Yes, it's been delightful," replied Peter. "I hoped that we could continue this friendship even further."

Minax smiled. "You are a man after my own heart and that would please me very much indeed. But let's get into business, shall we?" He looked at the balconies in the throne room. "Is there a window here that overlooks where my horses are kept?" he asked.

Peter directed him to one of the balconies. The king strode there directly and Peter and Edmund followed him. Minax pointed below where his horses were all grazing and being groomed.

"Fine steeds they are," said Minax. "Not to brag about it but they're the best in the world as chargers. They don't talk of course, like your horses do, but they're almost like soldiers themselves. We train them very well and they're very strong. Can hold two riders even and can run endlessly for days without tiring."

Peter met Edmund's gaze. His brother was smiling. This was turning the way they expected. The king seems to be offering a sale of his horses.

"They are fine indeed," admired Peter.

"We admit we hoped to have some too," Edmund said directly.

"Well of course you do," Minax replied pleasantly. "And I'm willing to offer."

Peter was immensely relieved. Now all he needed to know was the price. He still hadn't figured out what Minax could possibly want, but if nothing else, there was always gold and jewels.

"And how much or what do you wish in return?" he asked, hoping that whatever it was it was well beyond his means.

The Potens king furrowed his brows. "I am giving these to you. A dozen of my finest steeds, along with these." He called forth his men who laid three heavy chests on the floor. They opened it to reveal suits of fine armor, an assortment of blades and so much jewelry.

Peter's eyes widened at the riches before him. He wondered what could the king of Potens possibly want with him that he would give him all these? This was no simple gesture of friendship. Even King Lune didn't give this generous an offer.

"Do you think this is enough?" asked the king coolly. "If not, I can send for another dozen more steeds and I'll throw in twenty heads of the finest cattle from my own ranches." His tone was that of a businessman and Peter was even more confused.

"I'm sorry to put it bluntly, Sir." It was Edmund who spoke. "But what exactly do you want from us and our kingdom in exchange for these?"

"My dear boy, I thought you understood perfectly what I am here for." His tone had taken in that of an elder admonishing a young child. It made Peter extremely uncomfortable.

"You wish to establish trade relations," replied Peter.

Minax gave an odd laugh that resembled something like a snort then shook his head. "You are quite mistaken. I'm not negotiating for a goods trade. I'm negotiating for a bride price."

Peter didn't think he heard right and his face frowned. "Your sister, Queen Susan's bride price," Minax clarified.

Peter stared at the Potens king in shock. Edmund was equally speechless. Peter searched for anything to say and the first he thought of came tumbling out. "Sir, my sister is only 16!"

"Only?" said the king, rather puzzled. "She is an old maid in my country. Our girls marry at 14. But no matter, my son will have her. He is quite captivated, even before he saw her. The stories of her beauty had reached our kingdom before and he is thrilled to know that the rumors do not do her justice. She is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She's more than just a beautiful woman!" Edmund interjected. "She's brave and kind and caring."

"Ah… good virtues then," said the king knowingly. "I understand your point though you drive a hard bargain. All right, I shall raise the price to three dozens steeds and 40 heads of cattle but no higher."

"My sister is not for sale!" Edmund exclaimed. He would have said something more but Peter shot him a warning look.

"What my brother means, Sir," he began as he tried to calm his own voice as much as possible. "What we both mean is that our sister is not a prize. From where we are, she is still considered a child, therefore not of marriageable age. Yet even a child, she has her own mind. It is not for us to decide who she marries and when she marries. A bride price is out of the question."

Minax's eyebrows shot up and he was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again his tone was menacing. "I think you might reconsider my generous offer if you wish for the continued good will between our nations."

"And what exactly, Sir, do you mean by that?" Edmund asked. His voice had a steely edge to it.

"I think you understand what I mean. Narnia has nothing else to offer me but a bride for my son. Think of it. There is a great advantage to our alliance. No other country can equal my resources. A close tie can bind us together." He paused to furrow his brows again. "Perhaps even two ties."

"You're being vague again Sir," said Edmund.

"I have another son, younger. He is but thirteen summers old. But he shall soon be taking a wife. I understand you have another sister of the same age. She will be marriageable in a year."

Peter was aghast. Edmund beat him in protesting. "Neither Susan nor Lucy will ever agree to such an arrangement!"

Minax ignored Edmund and faced Peter directly. "I am not asking your sisters' consent, but yours. You are the High King, are you not?" His voice dripped with mockery. "You hold that power as their guardian, just as you are the guardian of your people." His last words left no meaning unclear to Peter. It was either his sister or a war. Peter felt sick.

He saw that Edmund was about to burst into an outrage to declare war. "Edmund, leave us alone."

Edmund stared at him, puzzled, and looked about to object.

"Please Edmund, wait for me outside," his eyes begged though his tone was firm.

Edmund glared angrily at him but grudgingly followed his command. Peter was sorry to see him go but he didn't need Edmund's temper right now. He had to be calm about this. Now was not the time for a verbal attack that could lead to an ugly situation and produce drastic consequences for Narnia. He didn't have the time to go to war, especially to a country that equaled or probably had a bigger military than his own. He would avoid direct confrontation at all costs. There had been too much bloodshed already in previous battles.

"I will speak to my sister," he said, choosing his words carefully. "We shall consider your offer but give us time to do so."

"I'm a busy man, my dear boy," he said lightly, but it had a subtle warning to it. "I'm not going to wait forever, only by sunset tomorrow."

"Alright," Peter heavy-heartedly agreed.

The king got up and moved to the door, looking very pleased. "I do hope you see it my way." He offered his hand to shake and Peter grudgingly took it just as the doors opened to reveal Edmund impatiently waiting outside with the Minax's assistants.

The king bid them farewell and was escorted to his prepared apartments with his courtiers. Edmund turned to Peter and led him back to the throne room, careful to shut the door behind him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I told him we'll consider it."

"What!" Edmund cried.

"There's nothing I could do Ed. I'm not going to risk open war, not yet, if I could help it."

"So you'll just sell Susan!"

The door thundered open and Susan was there looking murderous.

"Peter!" She charged forward and stopped almost on top of him. Edmund hurried to shut the door behind her so they wouldn't be overheard. "Tell me the prince was lying. You didn't agree to marry me off?" It was not a question but a demand for a proper answer in her favor.

Peter shrank back from his sister but managed to get a hold of himself. "Look Su, I didn't agree to anything yet. I said we'll consider… you'll consider."

"Consider!" she roared incredulously. "It's not even a question for consideration. You should have turned it down!"

"He threatened open war!" Peter shouted back. "What was I to do? At least we have time."

"Until when?" asked Edmund.

"Tomorrow before sunset."

"WHAT!" both Edmund and Susan cried in unison.

"That leaves us no time at all!" added Edmund. "Bloody hell Peter, you should have negotiated for more time!"

"I couldn't negotiate for more time. He made that clear!"

"I could have done that if you hadn't ordered me out the room!"

"Well then I'll do it the next time," Peter said defensively. "I'll ask for a long engagement."

"Long engagement!" Susan rounded him. "You don't mean to accept it!"

"Look Su, I don't want a war right now!" he cried irritably. "Just tell them tomorrow we accept and ask for a long engagement, maybe until you're eighteen. Give Ignavus a chance, maybe… you'll like him."

"LIKE HIM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU'VE SEEN HIM! THE PRINCE IS AN IDIOT! I WILL NEVER, EVER CONSENT TO MARRY HIM!"

"Alright then, don't!" defended Peter. "Just say you will, until we're ready to offer something else."

"SOMETHING ELSE! OR SOMEONE ELSE! WHO? LUCY!..." Susan went on shouting but what she said were drowned out by Edmund's own screaming tirade:

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK HE'LL FALL FOR THAT STUPID PLOY TO DELAY!..."

It went on and on until Peter couldn't bear it anymore.

"STOP IT!"Peter screamed himself and it effectively silenced both his siblings. His heart was hammering at all the pressure. It just seemed so much for a person to take. He was just so angry he wanted someone to blame. But there was no one. He knew it. It was all in his hands. He had to do this because he was the High King and he was responsible. Why couldn't they understand that? "Look, I did the best I could do. I didn't want to risk war. I don't just have YOUR welfare in my hands, I HAVE THE WHOLE OF NARNIA TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"Well you should have let me handle it," said Susan scathingly. "Instead of sending me off to be your entertainer for that moron of a prince."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with:

"Don't deny it! This isn't the first time you did it. You always do that. I'm just the pretty little distraction while you and Edmund handle everything else. You always leave me out just like you leave Lucy out."

"And what would you have done?" challenged Peter.

"I'd do something better than you would," replied Susan. She turned and marched to the door but paused to look back at him, her eyes filled with bitter tears. "The best you could do was to sell me to that brute."

Her voice was full of hurt at his betrayal that Peter was wrenched with guilt. He ran and grasped her elbows gently to stop her from leaving.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you. You know I will give my life for you and Lucy and Edmund if I have to." His grasp on her turned to an embrace but she was limp to his touch. He pressed his cheek against hers but she turned her face away and bit her lip hard. He sighed. "I'll refuse the proposal tomorrow. If it's war, then let it be war." He tried to kiss her forehead but she wriggled away from his embrace, flung the doors open and stomped away. She didn't look back.

Peter sadly followed her with his eyes. "Edmund, gather our forces. Tell them to prepare for battle but do so discreetly."

"Alright," Edmund replied in an even tone that betrayed how much he was also trying to control his own emotions.

"Send a message to Lucy in Archenland. We need her home as soon as possible."

Edmund nodded before leaving Peter alone.

Peter felt he was trapped in a nightmare. Never before had he wished he was someone else other than the High King. He walked to the nearest balcony in the throne room, facing west. It had a view of Cair Paravel's garden below and then stretched forward to the rest of Narnia's borders to the Western Woods. For a moment, he let himself stare at the vast lands of his country. Then his gaze fell down to the garden and he saw Susan below practicing with her bow and arrows. She was hitting random things, the most miniscule of objects found in the garden, with deadly accuracy. His heart wrenched at the sight of her. He hated having to choose between country and family. But he knew in the end where his priorities lay.

_What was I thinking agreeing to that proposal? _He thought._ How could I think Susan might even consider it? It was ridiculous. How could I be so intimidated so quickly?_ He shut out the voice that told him he was doing a selfish thing for the rest of Narnia. In his heart he knew, he would never sacrifice his sister's honour and happiness. Narnia will fight for their Queen and he would lead them.

As if sensing she was being watched, Susan lifted her head and met his gaze. He couldn't read the expression on her face due to the distance but he continued to stare at her, willing some unknown force that she could hear his plead for forgiveness.

Suddenly she pointed her bow at him and he heard something whiz above him. He looked up and realized his crown was gone from his head. It was now lodged into ceiling of the balcony by a single arrow.

Peter stared at it in horror before turning back down to the garden. But when he did, Susan was no longer there.

_**A/N: **In case you're wondering, I didn't make up the location of Potens (it's Latin for "powerful," by the way). In Caspian's time it is Telmar (Check the map of Narnia and its surrounding countries. On the mountains that bordered Archenland on the west, there is a small note that points to a passage to Telmar). Aslan said when the Telmarines came to Telmar, it was unpeopled and he didn't explain why. But that was probably hundreds of years in the future. There is a possibility that during the golden age of Narnia there was a rich kingdom that flourished there but somehow disappeared centuries later._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Edmund woke with a horrid feeling at the pit of his stomach. He quickly got up and found Peter at the breakfast table. His anger at his brother increased the uneasiness inside him. Wordlessly, he piled his plate with food but took very few bites. They sat in silence for a long time before Peter broke it.

"Is Susan still angry at me?" he asked.

Edmund glared at him. "She's not the only one." He paused and finally let out the feelings he had been keeping in since yesterday. "Why must you always do everything?"

"What?"

"You insist on making all the major decisions. Susan was right you know. And it's not just her and Lucy either. You leave me out too, even if you let me in more that you do them."

"I'm the High King of Narnia. I have to be responsible."

"And what am I?" spat Edmund. He pounded his fists on the table, making the silver and goblets rattle. "Or Susan and Lucy? We do not sit on those thrones to be part of the decoration! Aslan had us installed in there to be your co-rulers. We may not have the title of High King, but I think we deserve some merit on how to run things."

"I just wanted… what's best for you, for Narnia."

"You think what's best is for us to sit still while you do all the work."

"I want to protect you!"

"From what? Responsibility? I may be 14 but I'm also a king. You forget you were younger than me when you became king yourself. Give me that respect. Give all three of us that."

Edmund was prepared for another comeback from Peter. He was always so stubborn when he wanted to. It surprised him however when he hung his head instead. "Ed, I'm sorry. You're right. I should have let you stay there. Susan should have been there too. I thought I could handle it but I just made a mess."

Edmund's anger abated at his brother's admission. He knew this wasn't the time to be fighting or getting these issues out. They had much bigger problems to deal with. "Look, let's not argue now. Let's just do what needs to be done."

Peter gave him a grateful smile. "I'll talk to the king this afternoon." He paused and flushed guiltily. "We… we'll talk to the king after lunch. I want you to be there. I'll send for Susan to be there as well. Is everything ready?"

"Not as well as we could hope. We need several days to prepare to get a decent army ready. We have a head start at least. Lucy's coming home tonight, late afternoon at the earliest. King Lune has promised any assistance he could extend."

Peter nodded and they both got up and parted ways. Edmund went to check on the armory, while Peter headed off to inspect the status of the magical beasts that have been preparing for battle. Shortly after noon, Edmund joined Peter in the courtyard. Susan wasn't there but Peter told him he had sent word for her to join them. They proceeded to one of the gardens where Minax, Ignavus and their courtiers were all lounging in comfortable chairs, just finished with their luncheon.

"I trust you have reached your decision," the king greeted.

"Yes, I have."

Edmund and Peter were startled. The voice was Susan's. She stood a few paces behind them, attired in the most elegant dress she owned. Her hair was made up and she looked stunning in the early afternoon sun. She gave the king her most dazzling smile as she approached him.

"I consent to a marriage to your son," she declared cheerily.

Edmund's jaw dropped open and he saw Peter was looking just as amazed.

"Wonderful," said Minax. "I knew you would see reason." He looked at her brothers with a triumphant smile.

Susan sat on the empty chair next to the king and let him kiss her hand. She proposed a toast and the nobles of Potens eagerly joined. Edmund and Peter stood at a distance away by the trees.

"Is she serious?" Edmund whispered to Peter. "Did you talk to her last night?"

"No," replied Peter. "I haven't talked to her since she walked out on me in the throne room yesterday."

"I propose another way to celebrate our engagement," said Susan in an unusually girly voice. "If you may indulge me, O King Minax, as your future daughter-in-law."

"Why of course, my dear," replied the king, obviously beguiled. "What do you propose?"

"Oh just a silly little game I play with my family and when I'm bored."

"A game," said Minax pleasantly. "By all means, let's have it."

Susan nodded and motioned to a dwarf to come forward. Edmund saw that he was carrying Susan's bow and a shaft of arrows.

"I like to have a shooting game every now and then. A fine contest and a good form of exercise, don't you think?" she said.

Minax looked amused at her but nodded.

"Perhaps my beloved would like to join me?"

Edmund wanted to throw up. He admired his sister's stomach and the way she could lie through her teeth. He knew there was no way she had changed her mind about the prince. She was up to something.

Ignavus looked uncomfortable. "Well I'm not much of an archer, though I am learning," he said.

"Oh don't worry," Susan flattered him while stroking his cheek coquettishly. Edmund fought the urge to gag. "I'm sure you'll do loads better than me."

"Of course," replied Ignavus, cottoning on and grinning stupidly at her. "I'll go easy on you, don't worry."

"Thank you, you're a darling," she sighed in a perfect imitation of Scarlett O' Hara, minus the accent.

"Now what's the target?"

"Oh I always make it interesting," said Susan. She turned to look slyly at Peter. "My brother, the High King's clothes."

Edmund frowned. That didn't make any sense.

The prince gave an ugly snort. "I don't think I understand you. You mean you get his clothes and hang them up as target? I don't really see how that makes it interesting."

"Oh it is," said Susan airily as she fitted an arrow into her bow. "I'm talking about the ones he's wearing right now… beginning with his cape." Without warning, she pointed the arrow at Peter and shot at him. Edmund watched in horror as the arrow whizzed in the air and grasped the right side of Peter's cape pinning it and him to the tree behind him.

Everyone else stood in shocked silence.

"And now for his left collar," Susan went on as if she was talking about the weather. "She fired a second shot and it effectively hit the loose part of Peter's collar without grazing his skin, pinning Peter further.

"Susan!" Peter gasped in a barely audible voice. "Are you mad?"

Edmund thought she really was, but not in a crazy way. He was beginning to see where this was going. He never doubted his sister's archery skills.

"And his right collar," continued Susan just as she let go of another arrow. It lodged where she just said it would. Peter opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out.

"Would you like to have a turn?" Susan said offering her bow toIgnavus.

"SUSAN!" cried Peter in alarm.

The crown prince was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. Edmund thought he resembled a codfish. "Wh-what if I hit him?"

"That's the exciting part," grinned Susan. "If you do, your clothes get to be the target for the next one to shoot. That will be Edmund. He's still learning to use the bow too, aren't you brother?"

Edmund decided to play along and nodded at Ignavus.

Ignavus backed away to hide partially behind his father's chair. Edmund could see he was positively panicking.

"Well, then if you wish, I'll finish my turn." She faced Peter again and loaded another arrow. "His crown."

For some reason, Peter no longer appeared frightened to Edmund. He was staring calmly and trustingly at Susan.

The arrow sailed through the air amid gasps from the Potens nobles but it hit right on its mark to dislodge the crown from Peter's head and pin it to the tree trunk.

"Oh bravo, Su!" Edmund cheered. He was the only one doing so. Edmund noticed the codfish in their courtyard seemed to have multiplied.

"Would anyone want a turn?" Susan offered good-humoredly.

All the men from Potens were silent. They were looking at her as if they had just seen a monster emerge in her place. Ignavus appeared to be the most frightened of all and was tugging frantically at his father's sleeve.

"Will you excuse us for a moment," said the king who seemed to have recovered first. "I think I need a word with my son."

He didn't even wait for Susan's nod. He got up and pulled his son aside to talk. It wasn't long before they returned.

Minax cast a nervous glance at Susan before turning to Edmund. "I'd like to have a word, King Edmund. Inside, if you please."

"Of course," replied Edmund and motioned Susan to follow him.

"I'd rather it be with you alone," said the king.

"Whatever it is you wish to say to me you can say in front of my sister," said Edmund firmly. "She is after all, Queen of Narnia and my equal monarch."

Susan gave him a pleased look.

"Very well," said the king uncomfortably.

* * *

Lucy waited eagerly at the deck of the Splendour Hyaline. She stared hard at the towers of Cair Paravel in front of her and waited with bated breath as the ship sailed into the harbor. She clutched Edmund's letter in her hands and resisted the urge to read it again. In the end she decided not to.

Edmund had explained to her via letter what happened so far in Narnia while she was away. Narnia would soon be at war, that was for certain. Perhaps by now, they were all set preparing for battle. She was deeply worried, but that feeling was competing with another more troublesome emotion.

It was rare that she had ever been angry at Peter. Usually it was Edmund who pushed her buttons. If not, it was Susan who annoyed her. This time, however, Peter had managed to earn her ire. Edmund didn't exactly tell her that Peter had deliberately deceived her about the Potens King's arrival yesterday, but she had read between the lines.

_How dare he send me away and not tell me King Minax was arriving! It's just like him again, feeling heroic and responsible and not trusting me to help. Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I'm worthless._

Lucy resolved to give Peter a piece of her mind as soon as she saw him. But when her ship finally embarked, her initial worry about Narnia going to war took over and she was soon running until she reached Cair Paravel. She burst through the main entrance and went directly to the throne room. She had expected to find a busy hall with centaurs, dwarfs and talking mice meeting importantly with her siblings about war plans while squirrels scurried about bringing news. What she didn't expect was to find Susan and Edmund comfortably seated alone by the side desk, talking casually while surrounded by several scrolls.

"Lucy, welcome back!" greeted Edmund gaily.

Lucy looked at him in alarm. "What happened? Has Peter gone to battle already? Oh I wish I had come sooner. I wasn't even able to say goodbye."

"Relax, Lucy, no one's going to battle," said Susan calmly.

"But why? I thought Potens was about to declare war."

Before her siblings could answer, the doors to the room opened again and in strode Peter, his royal robes were torn in several places and his crown was sitting askew on his head. He stormed up to Susan.

"How… dare… you…!" He glanced around the room. "Where's Minax?"

Susan didn't even look flustered. "On his way home."

Peter's face took on the look of pure panic. "To start a war with us? Oh please tell me you didn't aggravate him further? Ed, what are you sitting around there for? We have to be with the troops right now!"

"Calm down, Peter," Susan said in a tone that reminded Lucy of their mother. She pushed a scroll in his direction. "This may assure you."

Peter unrolled the scroll and glanced at the first few paragraphs. "A trade treaty?" He stared at the bottom. Lucy caught sight of an unfamiliar signature next to Susan's and Edmund's. "He signed it? But… how…"

Susan got up from her chair and bid him to follow her to a balcony overlooking the stables and grazing area for the horses. Peter did and Lucy curiously followed him. Susan pointed downwards for Peter's gaze to follow. Lucy peered in to have a look too and saw a dozen fine steeds she had never seen before contentedly grazing.

"Horses!" said Lucy delightfully. "Where did they come from?"

"My gift for you," said Susan, addressing Peter. "Even if you don't deserve it. But since you're the least favorite of my siblings at the moment, I'm letting Edmund and Lucy take first pick." She smiled at Lucy then gave Edmund an even warmer glance.

"But how…" Peter looked concerned at Susan. "You didn't promise to really marry him, did you?"

Susan shook his head. "No, Minax withdrew his proposal. Something about his son having different feelings about me and that he was worried Ignavus might not be able to handle a woman of my state of mind."

"He called you 'insane?'" Peter gasped, obviously offended. "He insulted you!"

"That's partly my fault actually," said Edmund. "I might have mentioned to Minax that the women in my family tended to be a bit…" He flipped his open palm several times. "I said Susan gets a thrill with games that involve sharp pointed objects and blood. And forgive me Lucy," he turned to her. "I think I might have tainted your reputation too when I told the king you're awfully fond of your dagger."

"Oh Edmund," said Susan affectionately. "You could have called both of us 'harpies' and 'witches' to Minax and we'd take it as a compliment if it gets us out of horrid marriage proposals. It was worth being thought of as a lunatic just to see that idiotic prince so terrified he was practically begging his father to go home and get away from me as soon as possible."

"But where did the horses come from then?" asked Lucy.

"I bought them from Minax," said Susan. "As a product of our first friendly exchange of goods according to the treaty."

"With what?" asked the still confused Peter.

Susan and Edmund rolled their eyes at him. "Peter, what are you wearing?" asked Susan.

"The best robes I've got," he replied. "Which, by the way you ruined."

"I didn't ruin them," said Susan. "You did. The arrow would only leave a small hole in the fabric if you removed it properly. But you had to tear it up by force."

"What was I supposed to do? Wait for you to come set me free? You left me pinned to a tree. It took me four hours to tear the fabric out!" he said angrily.

Lucy chuckled. She didn't know what exactly her sister did to make Minax withdraw his proposal, but she had a fair idea that it might have something to do with Peter's state of disarray. She reminded herself to get all the good details from Susan later.

"It took you that long to tear it out?" said Edmund, astonished. "Su, we should have haggled for a higher price if it's that durable."

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter. Lucy had the same question.

Susan grasped the end of Peter's torn cape and pulled it viciously between her two hands. It didn't give way but retained its beautiful luster. "Narnian silk, Peter. It's the strongest, most comfortable and elegant fabric in this world. A rare commodity as it is woven only by the nymphs of Narnia and can only be cut cleanly by special steel scissors forged by the dwarves."

"It was all Su's doing," explained Edmund. When she showed it to the king, he was so thrilled he forgot for a moment to be scared of her. He said he had only seen a single piece before in his life. It was five hundred years old and the people of Potens consider it a priceless treasure reserved only to wrap the crown jewels. We got Minax to part with a dozen of his horses for ten yards. He thought he was getting a bargain… now that I think of it, I think he did."

"I told him, we could design elegant clothes for him and his court as well," said Susan. "For a price, of course. He'll send orders soon and he's more than willing to pay handsomely for them. I've already set some of the fawns and nymphs working on designs."

Peter looked silently at his siblings. He slowly walked to his throne and sat down, his gaze on the floor.

"Not so bad the way I handled it?" asked Susan haughtily.

Peter seemed to have returned to his senses. "You humiliated me in front of a powerful king," he said evenly. He turned to look at her but his expression was unreadable. "If you weren't my sister—"

"You'd what?" Susan interrupted, her voice pitched high, ready to fight him again. "Sell me off to the next horrid prince that comes along to regain your pride?"

"No," his voice softened and his face followed. "I'd marry you myself. That way I could keep you in Narnia forever." He gave her a look of pure admiration. "You're the best negotiator I've got and I have no intention of letting you go, ever."

Susan raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "Oh," she said, annoyed. "And what exactly are you prepared to offer me for staying?"

Peter laughed but Susan didn't look amused. "I'm not joking, Peter. You can't just order me around. You want me as a negotiator, you have to pay."

"You're negotiating for a… a bride price?"

Lucy turned to look at Edmund. He was grinning the same way as she. This ought to be interesting.

"Sort of, but I'd like to call it a trade negotiation. What have you got?" Susan demanded.

Peter looked at an utter lost. "I've got nothing that you don't own."

Lucy thought that wasn't true. There was something he had kept from Susan that Lucy wanted herself. She was certain to demand it from him after Susan had her turn.

"I'm not asking for material things, Peter."

Peter smiled, relieved. "Would my eternal love and devotion do?" he said playfully.

Susan shook her head. "Not enough."

"What else do you want from me?" asked Peter. "Be your willing target next time you need to frighten some other monarch?"

Susan smiled wistfully. "Good offer, still not enough."

"What then?"

"Trust me," said Susan seriously as she stood directly in front of him. "Trust me to help you in any way. Don't leave me out. Not any of us, Edmund, Lucy or me. Ruling Narnia shouldn't always be your job alone, especially when it comes to diplomatic negotiations. Let us do that for you."

Lucy secretly applauded and thanked her sister for voicing out her own concerns.

Peter reached out and took Susan's hands in his own and nodded solemnly at her. "Alright, I promise." His gaze fell on Lucy. "I'm sorry for sending you away," he said to her. "Sorry for not trusting you enough. All of you."

Lucy felt that whatever Susan had put Peter through today, he was punished sufficiently. She ran to hug him from behind. Susan on the other hand, reached down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You have a deal, Peter. I'm not going anywhere."

**End**

_**A/N: **I got the idea of using silk from a description in the Last Battle where Narnian clothes are very comfortable yet elegant, I thought it may have something to do with the fabric. For those of you who read Prince Caspian, if you noticed, Peter had sent Edmund to bring the challenge to Miraz. He didn't offer it himself. I know it may be a tradition to just send somebody on his behalf, but I thought that's an indication that Peter did that because Edmund was the better negotiator. We don't see Susan in the books showing that talent at all, but there was a chance that she did play a big role in diplomatic relations along with Lucy during the golden age. _

_Thanks so much for all of those who reviewed. Tell me what you think of this last chapter. If you like it so far, I might do a sequel. I'm getting a brain wave but there's nothing solid yet._


End file.
